New twist: Twisted
by theSelection101
Summary: This starts from the way beginning and Americas feelings on the competition are different. America is hurt and will to do anything to get away even if its trying to win the selection and marry a stranger she will do it, till she is constantly shaken by her feelings will she truly think over what she's doing and what she wants. Disclaimer: I own nothing. Property of Kiera Cass
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Hurt

As I arrive at the door I reach for the handle, turn the knob, and open the door to reveal '_the jar'_ tipping over and crashing upon the ground. Slowly it topples over to hit the floor hard scattering pieces to expose the hidden keepings, the secrets. _The jar_ of my secrets, of my love secrets, his now shown.

There I stood in the door way of the tattered building(our place), mouth wide open, tears dripping from my face. He, the one so dear and close to me, kissing another. How, how could he do this to me. In a flash of an instant, out of nowhere the word, " I** HATE** you" pour from my mouth leaving him and **That** women in pure shock. Quick as possible I turn around and run, run away from my new found enemy. But, it doesn't end there because he chases me yelling "Its not what it looks like." Yes, yes it is what it looks like, what else could it be. Running faster I head for my hideout, my thinking place, the only place I can be alone. Once there I cry, cry to myself, blocking out **Him, Her**, everyone, everything. He broke my heart then turned around and stomped on it by lying.

I turn on the small TV I have in my hideout to see _The Report_ on announcing the Selection is coming up. Great! This is the perfect thing; sign - up, get in, win. If I do this I will never have to see Aspen again.

* * *

Chapter two: Out of the Box

The week passed slowly. I had to see Aspen often. Why, because he wanted to explain, explain what, it was **over**.

Not soon enough the sign-up forms came. Surprising my family, mom didn't have to beg and try to convince me to fill it out.

The second the form was in my hand I headed to work on it in my room. I read through, thought over, and filled out the form, I was done in twenty minutes max.

I ran down the stairs, grabbed something small to chew on and raced out the door. Today was the day we turned in our forms. I dressed extra nice for this, well as nice as I could conjure up. As soon as I got there I noticed the super long line, '_uhhhhhh waiting time.'_

Stomping my foot, waiting, thoughts rambled through my head. '_No, I cant do this and betray Aspen,' _tears coming to flood my eyes, '_Wait he's dead to me, __**He**__ betrayed __**Me**__, I __**Have**__ to do this.' _With that the tears poured out of my eyes messing the little makeup I had on. Once I finished crying another thought came to my mind, '_how can I get to the castle/be in the Selection, let alone win I'm a five…No I have to, I will, my family needs this, I need this, Aspen deserves this.'_

* * *

**Sorry it was all very short. Please review and if u guys like it then I'll post the third chapter very soon. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 3 and 4

**shout out and thanks to Annette Windell and ashleynicole72 for following it means alot.**

* * *

Chapter three: Change

We sit on the floor, mom and dad on the couch, waiting. As we wait the anxiety builds up.

What seems like forever, finally the report starts, but then again we still have to wait. A few minute later after the usual reports and stuff the camera focuses on Prince Maxon and Gavril. " Have you seen who's won yet?"

" No I haven't Gavril."

"Are you nerves?" Gavril pushed, elbowing Prince Maxon playfully with a slyful smile on his face.

"Only a little but I am more excited." I could tell though, somehow, that he was nerves and wasn't very excited…..it felt like I've known him long enough to tell this, but I've never meet him nor wanted to….. _'weird!'_

While I was off in my thoughts they started to reveal the winners _' Wow they're pretty,' _I thought, _'….No, their competition….Why am I thinking this I don't even know if I'm in…..I __**have**__ to be in.'_Again while off in my thoughts they went through more and when I looked up a picture was appearing, but before I could see who it was May was screaming…._'Why….Its __**ME**__! I made it in, Yes!_'

Before my picture goes away I get a glimpse of the Princes face…. Priceless, he looks stunned, **Now **excited and over joy'd.

All around me are the constant blabs of my family and the ringing of the phone, none of it in which I'm listening to ….I'm deep in thought.

_'From today on, everything's gonna change…for good. ….What have I got myself into.'_

* * *

Chapter four: odd/different

"Ow" I shriek.

For the past few days I've been prettyd up and today is the last day of it. Tomorrow is my final day with my family, then I leave.

Eyebrows plucked, legs waxed, major bathing…what more, _'sigh'_

* * *

We walk up onto the stage, people booing or cheering, some glaring others glowing/smiling… _'introduction…wow I'm dizzy….. Say a few words, done!' _I think to myself.

I hug my family and am quickly ushered into a limo…odd, different, new, Good!

The limo stopped and my escort and I head into the airport. We wait for the other girls I'm flying with, none of which really talked and hours later we were on the plane landing at a new airport.

The girls and I walked off the plane to a crowd of people screaming our names and holding signs and a red carpet leading our way. This is all exciting and very nerve racking.

We walked along the red carpet waving and smiling at the people until I saw a little red-headed girl holding a sign that said ' Redheads ROCK!' This gave me something I didn't have before so I walked up to the girl, signed the poster for her and had a little chat…..it was lovely.

After I spoke with her I autographed things for others and spoke with them to and about an hour later I was getting into the limo the other girls had been waiting in for along time. With that we headed off to the castle.

_'This trip is all so odd and I have a feeling its not getting more normal anytime soon.'_

* * *

**hey so thank you for following and reviewing...keep the reviews coming and again so sorry for the shortness its longer on paper when i write it by hand..i'll try to make the next ones longer. i will upload the next one or two chapters no later then the 17th. thanks! oh and i promise ill try to make it long from now on, cuz i'll add more detail.**


	3. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Makeover

I walk out of the limo stunned…its soooo gorgeous. I stand there in front of the castle in aw taking in my surroundings for as long as I can till I'm lead into the castle by the maids that stood outside waiting for us.

As we walk through the castle I get more and more stunned of what I see. The castle inside and out is beautiful. Outstanding. Around the multiple windows are floor to ceiling curtains, the walls are a cream color and pedestals with vases or small statues sat ever few feet along the wall. Here and there, there are pictures hung of different scenery, but none of the royals.

A few of the other girls around me walked in aw, too, some didn't though like they were to good for that.

What seemed like to soon we made it to another pair of huge elegant doors, leading to where, I didn't know. The doors open slowly to uncover the mystery behind, it was a room full of women. Once we were in off we were sent all around to different places in the chaotic room of crazed girls who were in love with Prince Maxon…even though they had never meet him.

I was shuffled to a vanity were I was sat down in a plush chair. In front of me sat the vanity with a good sized mirror, bigger than any mirror I've even seen, on the top surface of the vanity sat object I've seen, but most of which I have **never** seen.

After a few minutes of waiting a woman came up behind me and turned my chair around. She introduced herself as 'Shear', what a weird name but whatevs. I went to introduce myself but she stopped me and asked about what I preferred as hair color. I replied that I loved my hair color now, she was alright with that but she asked if we could intensify the color to be a flame red, I said No. She fussed but I stood my ground so she moved on to wash my hair. My hair was washed with lovely smelling shampoo, and conditioner, all natural I'm told…like I care. I cant put my finger on the scent of the shampoo which bugs me real bad but I put it behind me for now. Next she trims my hair…. luckily, cuz I like my hair the way it is. She dries it, curls it, and styles it into a side style of amazing curls with a extravagant bright yellow flower in my hair where the hair is pinned together. Once she is done with that I'm move to a new station with just about the same appearance but instead of hair supplies its makeup, I only owned a little at home so I have never seen all the colors they had or some of the things set on the table.

A new lady comes to my side with a big, welcoming smile on her face that can bring anyone's attitude up a notch, her name is 'Maria'.. what a pretty name. We chat for awhile on my style and if I've ever wore makeup and what, then she walks off to what she says is to find out my dress color …..Yellow. Yellow is a great color to combine with my hair, that's probably why I'm gonna wear that color. I asked her to do light makeup, which she does.. I like her. Mascara, a thin layer of brown eye liner, a light coat of light pink blush, a bubblegum pink lipstick, and a small amount of sparkly eye shadow is applied to my face. Afterward Maria turns me around to see myself and again for like the third time today I'm stunned …... I look so different, I actual would say I look pretty, which I never say. I say a big thank you to Maria and we share a loving hug before she shoves me in the way of the dresses.

I arrive to the dresses where once again I am introduced to a new person this time a man name 'Daniel'. I am handed a bright yellow dress and told to go behind the curtain and change. The yellow dress fit perfectly, but how. Daniel calls me over where he twist, pull at and pushes up the dress in random places. Once he fixes how its suppose to fit he sits me down and places a light yellow flat on each of my feet. I'm allowed to stand up and a mirror is brought to me. Its exquisite, the dress just ends at my knees, is tight on the bust, sweetheart cut, and flows out at the waist with a blue belt that hugs me nicely. The whole get up makes me feel so pretty, I **love** it,

Once I finish staring at the new me in the mirror I go to sit down with the other girls that are done. To soon, right after I sit down Silvia walks up to us and forces us to get up. She takes us on a tour of the castle, well at least where we're aloud to go, then she shows each of to our rooms. I get to my door and twist the handle and open the door a little to fast, but I didn't care I wanted to see my room. The door opens and my mouth drops open at what I see inside. My room is **huge**, bigger then my house, and that's all I've seen of it so far, just what I see from the doorway. I walk in, in a stunned, shocked stage, that I didn't even notice the three maids curtsy to me and then watch what I do. There's a huge white grand piano and multiple other instruments in one part of the room, a gigantic bed the size of my room back home, a desk and a big balcony. Multiple doors are in my new room, the walls have a blue tint to them… my favorite color, how'd they know…..the huge glass French doors to my balcony and fuzzy crème color carpet…. oh I'm in Heaven.

I'm snapped out of my daydream of Heaven by one of the maids she introduced herself as 'Anne'. The other two then introduced themselves as 'Mary and Lucy'. They said that they were my maid which I didn't like, why should they serve me I'm just a five. We spoke for awhile over the problem and I told them that they could help me but no curtsying and they were **not** staying the nights in my room… oh and they could leave whenever they'd like. Soon we were talking like friends, they were very nice and lovely, we talked about my arrive and how I stopped to talk to the redhead and then went and talked to others. We talked about different things for around an hour and when I told them I was going for a walk and they were dismissed they told me they wanted **me** to win.

* * *

Its so peacefully, I walk along the hall ways of the palace wallowing in the glorious beauty of the castle. Soon I find myself in an area of the castle that wasn't on the tour, but do you think that stopped me, nope. I keep walking and made sure I took everything in sense I'm not suppose to be in this area. The pictures, the décor, the views from the wide windows, all the mysterious doors leading to someplace that probable held more wonderful things, gorgeous art, amazing furniture. I had passed multiple two seater couches that were beautiful and looked so plush and inviting, but I wasn't stopping for that, not now. Looking up I see the art on the ceiling and kept walking to see what picture it made, but I ran into someone.._ ' Oh crap'_ was the first thing that came to mind. I look to see who I ran into, hopefully not the king, instead it was Prince Maxon… great, just great I just ran into the Prince, where's this gonna take me, home.. I hope not. ' _please not home, not this early, well ever, please.'_

" Are you okay?" I said as compassionately as I could being so nerves that he may send me home.

" I'm fine I should of took my eyes of my work while walking … why weren't you watching where you were going.. Why are you even in this part of the castle?"

" I'm so sorry I was looking at the art on the ceiling it is very nice and I was wondering and made my way to here on accident. I'll just be heading back to my room, sorry for bothering you."

" Oh no you didn't bother me."

" I didn't?" I had to question most people would be mad.

" No I needed knocking into anyway."

"Oh"

"You sound surprised, why?"

"I figured you would be mad I ran into you and that I was in a place I'm not aloud to be."

" Well it was all an accident and it not like you were on the third floor."

For a few hours we sat at one of the couches and chatted about how lovely the castle was and how living there was like. But sooner or later we would have to depart and anyway we weren't suppose to meet till tomorrow so half an hour before dinner we departed. I made it back to my room. When I came in the door there were my maids, they fixed what the day did to my appearance and we talked about my walk minus the Prince part then they sent me to dinner with the ladies.

I came in about five minutes late because Maxon kept me a little long and the maids still had to fix me up. When I walked in all the ladies went absolutely silent and stared. Silvia walked up to me and strictly told me I was not to be late to anything, no exceptions.

Dinner went well I spoke with a girl named Marlee… we really did get along. The food was AMAZING. There were small pasteries, mash potatoes and chicken… Yum! I totally LOVE food.

* * *

The rest of the night I hung out with Marlee in my room and we talked about our home towns, our families and friends. Marlee is such a sweet girl I would say she's my first real friend, I never really had friends at home unless you count _Aspen _but I don't.

She left my room at curfew and I slumped down on my bed. About five minutes later I lost air so I ran to my balcony door…. Locked. _Crap!_ where was I supposed to go now, no were… wait on my walk today, out the windows I saw a garden…. Bingo. I turned around and charged out my door, ran down the stairs, almost tripping several times, until I reached the bottom. I thought which way to go…. I decided right, right I went looking to the left for a door leading outside. Finally I saw it…. _Darn!_ guards were in front of it and probably wouldn't let me through but oh well I'll try. I tried and tried.. Even screamed, twice, nothing worked until a voice came from behind "Just let her out she's having a panic attack…. Well at least that's what it looks like." Before I can see who said that I'm allowed out so I run with all the power I have left to get away from the doors so I can breath.

I sit down on the ground and foot steps come to stop by me, I have no energy to look up.

"Uuum" he clears his throat, I knew it was a man…._Maxon _

"What, you again" said with an attitude

"Yep but both times its because of you, are you okay?"

"Ya I just couldn't breath"

"That does not equal okay"

"In my book, sense now I can breath it does, thank you very much" attitude again

"Why are you here?"

"Why am I where?"

"In the competition"

"Food, and because I was cheated on"

"Food?!" At that he started to crack up…. He has a wack laugh.

"Ya I'm a five and get hardly any food and the food is lovely here."

"Is that the main reason?"

"No my boyfriend cheated on me so I came as pay back and to keep him out of my mind"

"Oh" he sounded surprised "Dear so you don't want me?"

"No, and don't call me dear, **ever"**

"Your feisty"

"Your point" I said this a little snooty.

"Just stating"

"Got ya… I'll make you a deal you leave me alone, don't call me dear and don't fall for me and I'll give you inside info on the girls of the competition and we can be _friends." _I said friends like it disgusted me

"Okay if that means I get to hang out with you"

"No falling in **love"**

"But" he tried to get me to change my mind

"No buts" I said sternly

"Fine", he caved. With that I got up and stomped off. When I got to my room I jumped on the bed, got in the covers and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

**hey so like i promised it would be longer..i hope you enjoyed it. just saying the last conversation between Maxon and America, america had a big attitude the whole time. new chapter coming soon..promised. love you all..almost said y'all.**

** Review please it really helps and if you have ideas for future chapters throw that in too i'll take them in to consideration. thanks again**


	4. Chapter 6

**Okay I'm totally sorry if this is a boring chapter today I'm not fully here but I need to put up a chapter if its boring review and I'll take it off and make it more interesting I just had to put it up and see what you thought. Oh and the chapters not done don't freak about it being short I just want to upload it to see what u think more to the chapter will come. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter six: new day

Walking through the garden I feel a warm arm come around me, right over my shoulders and in front of my neck. I reach up to grasp the arm. The stranger and I sway back and forth there head resting near mine. They whisper in my ear, " America you are so beautiful, allow me to love you". I turn around to face the man holding me to see Maxons face and for some reason I don't mind its him. My face leans up to his our foreheads resting on each others. I bring my lips closer to his and whisper " Love me Maxon ." with that our lips touch and we kiss slowly and tenderly. He pulls away slowly, he backs up so we are looking in each others eyes, but its not Maxon anymore its **Aspen**. " I love you Mer, your mine forever." with that he pulls me into a hard kiss but I have to pull away " you do, but…" "but nothing your mine"…. now it Maxon again, what about Aspen, where'd he go, why I thought I was his. "Maxon?" "yes it me my dear" he takes me into a warming hug until…..

I woke with a jerk up " Until what?" I yell and my maids run in.

* * *

The ladies and I were gathered in the great hall. I sat by Marlee. My stomach grumbled loudly which made the whole room turn silent.. What could I do I was **Starving**, well not starving I've been that before and it wasn't this. Marlee and I started cracking up over the noises my tummy was making. Silvia stomped up to us, glaring down at us she strictly said, "no laughing!" this just make us crack up even more, louder, **now** my stomach truly hurt. We were cracking up so hard we didn't even notice Maxon walk in the room and every girl in the room stand and curtsy … ya we stood out like sore thumbs which made it even more funny and when we noticed everyone was staring at us we laughed even harder. I fell to the floor with laughter and pain, Marlee did the same. "Are you ladies done now" a voice, that I could tell was try way to hard to stifle a laughing fit, said…. _Maxon._

"Oh yes we'll stop now" I said laughing a little cuz who wouldn't and who could just stop off the cuff.

* * *

The rest of the time in the great room was pretty boring except trying not to laugh when one girl tripped over the table cloth.. Ya the table cloth _ha..larious!_ I had talked to Maxon(supposed to be my first time, well it wasn't it was the third, _Yay!…..__**Not**_), he asked me what I was laughing at and at just the perfect time, right when I was telling him why, my tummy growled again. This made me giggle and him laugh lightly.. '_So no one heard.' _I thought sarcastically. That was mainly all we talked about.

The girls and I sat in the great room for like **_ever.. _**Really only an hour. We were all dismissed, except for eight girls, we got to go to breakfast '_Yay!' _The eight girls were eliminated.

I wore a bright blue mid length halter dress with white heels. Breakfast was delicious and yes there were snide comments made to me by no one other then the prince himself. He enjoyed watching me, a little to much, indulge the lovely strawberry tart, we even made a bet with that. Maxon was gonna send a thing of strawberry tarts to my family and have someone report back if May, my sister, cried, yep that was our bet. If I won(she cries) I got to wear pants and if he won(she didn't cry) I **had** to go on a date with him, a real one.

All the girls and I sat in the women's room chatting, reading, watching the TV, things like that. The queen and a maid sat in a chair off alone, she was knitting and sipping on tea, so peaceful, it was like she didn't even notice we were there except the few times she just watched us all. Marlee and I sat in the window seat and looked out over the garden, we chatted over what we thought of the other girl till we were joined by a few others. The others that joined us were nice and we chatted over _Maxon, _come on really couldn't we talk on a different topic, I guess not. This is sooo tiring and quite annoying to talk about Maxon and how perfect they **think **he is, _yuck. _

Sitting in the women's room got to boring and way out of what I liked, too much Maxon talk so I left for my room. I got to my room to the three maids working away on an already clean room. The maids and I talked they asked me how breakfast was and the women's room, well and my _'first'_ meeting Maxon went. I lied about most of it on how Maxon and I had already meet and that we only talked about what I was laughing about and how I didn't want to meet him, I know its odd I want to marry him to forget and pay back _Aspen_ but I didn't really ever want to meet him he seemed stuck up and a brat, which he wasn't. Okay that still doesn't explain me not enjoying being around him but I still don't want to marry him for him I just want to get back at _Aspen _and this is my way of doing it. I also lied about the women's room experience. '_oh it was lovely a few of the other ladies and I talked about Maxon.'_ yep that's what I told them but I really actually hated the women's room time, today.. Hopefully it'll get better. We played a game of cards after I lied to them, it was actually very fun.

In the middle of our game of cards a knock came to the door, Mary went to the door and opened it up to a man I never saw he said he had to speak to me. I went up to him and he told me that she didn't cry, '_uhhhh, come on May why couldn't you cry now I have to go out with Maxon uhhhhhhhhhh.'_ he left and I just had to scream noooooooo. My maids turned to me and gave me a look like I was a freak, they really didn't understand.

I took lunch in my room cuz I just couldn't see Maxon and have to see the face of a bragger I bet he would have on. I ate fast and ran out to the garden so I wouldn't be in my room when he would probably come to get me for a date.

* * *

**hey so i hope you enjoyed. please please please review it helps. updating is slow im sorry i like being in a certain mood and ive just been lazy. i will update and add more to chapter six soon but im taking a break tomorrow cuz its my birthday! love y'all. thanks!**


	5. Author note

**Hey so just to let you know this is what I'm going to do. I got a inspiration but it doesn't fit for the place in the story that I'm at it takes place during the elite so I'm going to write from there then go back and write from where I ended to where I start. Please be patient but once I finish from the elite on then start over and get to the place in the elite I wrote I will post a new chapter about each day. I love y'all. please review on what you think and you can totally give ideas if you have them ill try to add them in. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6(2)

**so heres the rest of Chapter six: New Day like i promised i would add. i hope you like it. Enjoy**

* * *

"Hey missy"

"What?" I reply grumpily

"What's wrong?" he say sympathetically

"I don't want to see you"

"Why because you lost and I won" Maxon laughs with a braggart tone in his voice.

"No! I don't want you, never did, never will, I just want My Aspen back. The only reason I haven't asked to leave is because I want to make Aspen a little more jealous and I want to be filled with delicious food for a little longer before I go home to starve. Just watch I'll be getting a letter from Aspen soon asking for me to come home. Now you can leave." I say starting to cry because I'm angry at myself and I know Aspen isn't gonna come crawling back.

"But I thought you said he was dead to you" he replies with care and a bite of sadness

"I never told you that and even if I would of its because I was sad and angry….. My love life is none of your business" anger and sadness showing through. With that he whispers " I'm sorry" and then walks off to leave me to cry. I cry even harder because deep in side I didn't want him to leave I need comforting.

* * *

Picking myself up and pulling myself together I walk into the palace because its getting late. The second I get to my room my maids flood me with worried faces. I pull them into a hug. We pull apart and I tell them it was nothing I just had a break down over nothing.

As soon as my maids leave for the night a loud alarm goings off. _what is happening. What does this mean._ I'm freaking out what do I do. The guard from the hall bust opens the door and drags me down the hall. He presses a hidden button on the wall and the wall swings open. _what the heck what's with this _The secret door opens and he shoves me in and yells to me, as he turns to run, to go down the stairs to the door and go in. I do as he told me and make it to a huge metal door a few minutes later. A guard is standing outside of the door and lets me in. The king, queen and all 26 other girls are in the room. Every one but Maxons there, where is he….

* * *

**so what you think, review. i hope around 1,200 words i along enough because any chapter after this is atleast that and maybe more. so please review. Oh and im still going to do as my authors note says so dont expect more for a while. love you all. sorry for the hold you coming up and please review i love getting your thoughts, oppinions and ideas!**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey so i received a few reviews saying that they dont like how the characters are protrayed so i want to know what you think. should i A) change the characters to be more like their real characters (nice and polite), B) keep them the way they are or C) make them a bit different and alittle nicer. okay but if you have other ideas please share...sorry if i've upset anyone but i did say its a new twist on the story so ya. love y'all...oh and if you guys want and are willing to re-read it all i could change it all alittle to make them nicer and such, just let me know and keep the reviews coming! and just because you guys are so amazing heres abit of chapter seven.**

* * *

I'm sent into a total panic just because Maxon wasn't in the room _where is he, is he hurt, dieing, what, I need to see him, I'm so scared and he can comfort me, Maxon where are you, why aren't you in this room. _That's what I kept thinking. In the farthest corner of the room there was an open cot so I situate myself there. I was away from all the others, well as far away as I could get. Rocking back and forth is what I did to calm myself down, why was I like this I'm supposed to be tough I always have. Ever since I've been here I have been becoming soft for no apparent reason…..unless, No I can't be, nope its not I will not allow myself to fall for Maxon end of story.

* * *

My eyes open to the bright of the morning, where am I. I search the room till it clicks I'm back in my room but when. The last time I remembered I was in a weird room under the castle freaking out because Maxon was gone.

* * *

My maids bustle in with a new dress in hand; they shuffle me into the bathroom, bathe me, then gets me ready for the day. I am shoved out the door for the morning and to my right I see a man standing outside my door. As I look over I see a to familiar face….Aspen. Without even thinking I jump into his arms.

"What are you doing here?" I question but before he answers me I realize he's wearing a guard's uniform and it all clicks except why he's outside my door.

"I was drafted Mer"

"But why are you outside my door" I was so confused and it showed.

"The prince found out you didn't have your maids sleep in your room so he sent me to guard your door"

"He alive!?" I say a little to excited

"Ya? Why do you sound so surprised and happy Mer?" as he says this his face drops

"Because I thought he was dead" and all of the sudden I go to serious and hard "why do you care you cheated on me, left." he was a little angry and I was upset so before he could reply I turned and ran toward the stairs so he couldn't stop me.

* * *

The rest of the day went fine other then my meeting with Aspen. I sat in the garden waiting for Maxon, he wanted to talk. When Maxon came he chatted to me about why he put a guard outside my door. Also I had to ask where he was during the rebel act, that I'm told was happening. He replied that he was outside when the alarm went off and wouldn't have made it to that safe room so he hide in the one in the garden for the gardeners. We also spoke about how to tell each other that a "date" will or needs to happen so Maxon wouldn't have to send me notes and I wouldn't have to wait if I had important messages to give him. In the end after discussing different ways we landed on tugging our ears.

* * *

**let me know what you thought and also tell me what one (a,b,or c or the other suggestion) you think i should do love ya**


End file.
